


Love The Way You Lie

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 警告：涉及 ALL/SS，字面意义上的 ALL/SS，角色黑化，OOC。概述：他生活在谎言之中。





	1. Chapter 1

战争改变了很多事。

比如哈利，那个年轻的格莱芬多现在经常前往地窖，和斯内普进行学术上的交流。又比如斯内普手臂上的黑魔标记消失了，但脖子上多了一个新伤口，有得必有失，这没什么。

战争没能改变的事同样多。

比如斯内普依旧一身黑袍，哪怕在盛夏也一丝不苟地把扣子扣到顶端，又比如他说谎成瘾。

请不要误会，在过去的几年间保持良好的说谎反射非常有必要，这是双面间谍的基本功——他太深谙此道了，永远在黑魔王面前谨慎地游走在虚伪和真实的边界。他记得自己说过的所有谎言，以免在日后产生逻辑上的破绽，如果这些都写成忏悔书，足以把他埋葬。

而现在斯内普已经没有必要在任何人面前说谎，却无法戒除这可卡因上瘾一般的心理快感。也许骗过他人给了他一种智商上的优越感，也许松散下来的生活让他无所事事，需要谎言的刺激来调剂。他轻而易举地说着谎言，它们大多数都无关紧要，在闲谈之后便被忘记，但他无法控制自己。谎言是他罪恶的劣习，他说出它们如同十四行诗般温柔。

他知道这座比萨斜塔终将倒下，我们都知道 Jenga 游戏的结局，这并不妨碍我们着迷它，亲手垒上最后一块砖石。他知道自己将被谎言埋葬。一种适合双面间谍的体面死法。

 

趁着死神还没找上门，抓紧最后的时间来坦白吧。

他承认他说谎了，他和哈利从不交流学术，他们拥抱、亲吻、做爱，从办公桌滚到床上，和魔法最接近的时刻是呻吟时喊出的“梅林”。他们甚至不怎么交换对话，一个晚上不超过五句。

“Yes——”

“梅林。”

“我爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

“你爱我。”

“不可能。”

抱歉，这超过了五句。总之，就是那个意思，你明白的。

他愚蠢的格莱芬多情人。

哈利被他谎言的诗行蛊惑，走失于错落的音步中，在每个尾韵落下热情的亲吻。

斯内普不知道哈利打算和他厮混多久，但至少他满足现状，现实让他变得易于满足，他甚至可以说哈利是他有过最棒的床伴。

“最棒的？”

“我正在夸奖你。珍惜它。”

“在哪些人之间最棒的？”

斯内普开始回忆，翻阅他的旧账本，“卢修斯。”

哈利愤怒起来，“他！我就知道！”

斯内普皱眉，但仍好心地解释，“那时我们都太年轻。”如果他真的不在乎，他会现在就让哈利滚蛋，对他而言，解释这件事已经是很大的纵容了。

“所以只有卢修斯？”

“还有西里斯。”

看到哈利刀子般的眼神，斯内普连忙补上，“只有一次，那时我们都喝醉了，事后都很后悔。”

“还有呢？”

“这就是全部。”

哈利的脸色稍稍缓和。

于是斯内普在脑中假想的羊皮纸上加了一笔，在情感经历上对哈利说谎。

 

出于危机意识，哈利在礼堂用早餐时悄悄盯梢着教职工的长桌，在那里，路平坐到了斯内普边上，说了些什么。斯内普露出一丝不明显的笑意，然后路平看到了，侧过头凑到他耳边，嘴唇沉默地开合，斯内普点点头。然后他们再也没说话。

哈利眼睛都看直了，一眨不眨瞧着那个方向，他不敢相信，那两个人一定是达成了什么密谋。他现在想，也许路平还偷偷地亲了一下斯内普的耳垂；他现在想，也许他们还商量好了晚上要用什么姿势。

他不知道自己应该更恼怒哪一件事，是斯内普前几天对他说谎，还是面前正在发生的调情。

斯内普坦白，他的情人，除了之前列举的两个人外，还有每个月来领取狼毒药剂顺带做些其他事的路平。除此之外，真的没有了。

好吧，也许还有一些死在战争中的食死徒，不过他们无关紧要，毕竟死人不会说话，而说不出来的事实就不算事实。

再剩下的人哈利都不认识，他翻倒巷中的旧相识，他每次都用化名，每个在那找一夜情的人都用化名，所以他们不算。

这就是全部了——一张羊皮纸可以写完，如果他记得全所有人名字的话。

 

在圣诞节的时候，西里斯找了个借口来霍格沃茨陪哈利一起过圣诞节，所有留校的人员在礼堂享用了一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐。

西里斯坐在哈利对面，他边上是斯内普，拉炮环节的时候哈利看着那两个人一人握住一端，拉响爆竹，西里斯念出里面的笑话，所有人都笑了，除了斯内普。于是西里斯恶作剧般想给斯内普带上一顶红色的帽子，两人争斗了几个回合互不相让。

随后哈利和教父在格莱芬多的公共休息室聊了会天，西里斯向他道别，朝着门口走去。

“可是壁炉在那边。”

“我只是……到处逛逛，”西里斯耸耸肩。

哈利心底浮起了一种不好的预感，“你不会刚好逛到地窖吧？”

西里斯楞了一下，随即露出一个微笑，“谁知道呢。”

哈利送走心情看起来很好的西里斯，觉得自己是个笨蛋。

 

这一切最后爆发在某节魔药课后，他发现卢修斯站在门口等着斯内普。

“为什么你会出现在霍格沃茨？！”

“我是霍格沃茨的董事之一，我有这个权利。”

“可是你早就被开除了！”

“你有多久没看报纸了，波特，”卢修斯傲慢地抬起下巴，“显然霍格沃茨重建需要一大笔钱。”

而在他们谈话的期间，斯内普已经抓紧机会大步离开躲进自己的办公室中了。

 

关于西里斯他说谎了。

当时他们是喝了点酒没错，但没喝醉，清醒到足以认识当时发生了什么事。

第二天他们也没有后悔。

事实上，两天后他们就做了第二次。

关于卢修斯他说谎了。

那个时候他们确实是太过年轻没错，但前几年他们又旧情复燃。旧情这个词不够妥当，他们都太清楚彼此想要什么了，清楚到容许不了半点情感的存在。

 

他们在打斗中撕了一个枕头，房间里飘满了羽毛。哈利因为过敏，开始疯狂地打喷嚏。

“你不能——啊嚏——这样对我！啊嚏。”

那个枕头摧毁了斯内普心中最后一丝内疚感，他咆哮着，“我要杀了你！”

打扫卧室这种事不能随便抓一个劳动服务的学生来完成，羽毛飞舞在空气中不适合清理一新，斯内普最后花了一个小时来清扫这些羽毛。他做着这些事的时候，哈利蹲坐在外面的沙发上看他，怀里抱了一桶纸巾。

“我会补偿你的。”哈利吸着鼻涕说。

“如果你能保持安静，我就感到很安慰了。”

“哦……”哈利一脸受伤。

 

斯内普独自躺在床上，他把一本书变成了枕头将就一夜。新枕头像石头一样硬，他睡不着，却回想起了哈利认真的表情。

没有人会为他伤心，没有人真正在意过他。他见过太多相互利用、欲望充斥的眼神，但是现在，他虚伪的世界中出现了一个真实。

而只要一个真实，就足以把精心构筑的弥天大谎悉数破坏，它是最锐利的刀锋，所到之处摧枯拉朽。

那些真的就是全部了。

斯内普发誓要和过去一刀两段，给还保持暧昧的旧情人寄去分手信，他仔细确认名单，确定自己没有漏掉哪个名字。毕竟他可不想在几个月后，让他们中随便谁再和哈利不期而遇，然后毁掉现在的生活。

他要把那些都埋到六尺之下。

 

斯内普看着哈利递过来的枕头。

沉默。然后他伸出一只手，捏了一下。

他摇头，“太软。”

“你会习惯的。”

斯内普看着哈利手臂下夹着的另一只枕头，“那一个是备用方案？”

哈利摇摇头，“不，那是给我自己的。”说着，他把枕头放到床头。

他说谎了。他曾说他不爱哈利。

这句也是骗人的。

 

End

\+ 它曾经叫做《In My Secret Life》，来自 Leonard Cohen 的歌。

\+ 现在它叫《Love The Way You Lie》，来自另一首歌。

\+ 教授实在太渣了。

\+ 只是想写一个关于谎言的故事。

\+ 而这里最大的谎言是关于教授的故事在尖叫棚屋就已经结束了。

\+ 那样就太悲伤了，不是吗？

\+ 黑化隐藏结局见下一章。


	2. Chapter 2

-隐藏结局-

哈利展开斯内普寄来的猫头鹰信，上面简短地答应了周末来他家。哈利起身，把信投入壁炉中焚毁，火焰舔上落款的两个 S，很快不留一丝痕迹。他又检查了一遍设在屋内的魔咒机关，目光最后落到一套定制的秘银镣铐上，露出一个满意的微笑。

谎言这一课，他有一个太好的教授。而他已经开始享受这之中的乐趣了。


End file.
